bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 2
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 2: The Danger Behind As Douglas, Bill and Kohaku walk down the road to Sean the Sniper Monkey's house, Douglas asked: Douglas: Hey, Kohaku, you're Japanese, right? So how could you speak Appian (Appire's language)? Kohaku: Well,... As allied troops, we were all taught Appian before coming here, so all of us know Appian. Nothing strange, really. Douglas: Oh, so that's it... The group walks a little while more, then they stop at a seemingly normal house... except it has a sniper rifle on the balcony, and shout: Douglas: IS SEAN HERE?! A Sniper Monkey comes out, and ask the group: Sean: Oh, hi, Douglas, Bill! You came here because you saw those Red Bloons running around, right? What a crisis! And who's that little girl over there? Kohaku: HEY! I'M NO LITTLE...HMM... As Douglas is covering Kohaku's mouth with both of his hands, Bill says: Bill: Well, she's Kohaku, one of our new troops from Japana. She can create mini black holes! Sean: Ah, cool, so... what're we going to do now? Pop those Red Bloons to death, like always? Bill: Well, no... actually, we're gonna investigate the source with Yoru. Red Bloons are nothing, we can always leave them to the other civilians. Sean: Ah, ok! So Sean joins the group, and then together they go to Yoru's house while Kohaku rants Douglas on why he shut her up, then eventually they end up at a Japanese-style mansion. The gate is locked, and when the group calls Yoru, no one replies. Looking at the building, Bill thinks: Bill: (I knew it! Yoru must be Japanese! But when did he come here?! Obviously he's not one of the "new troops"....) Kohaku: JEEZ! What's this?! We shouted and cried and kicked the door and did all the things and yet no one replied?! Let's go home! Not a soul in there! Sean: Calm down, girl! Maybe he's... As Sean is talking, a Shuriken from nowhere suddenly hit the gate's lock, unlocking it, then a voice is heard from their back, much to Douglas' horror. ???: Now just come in! Douglas: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!! Bill: Oh, hi, Yoru! Where've you been?! Douglas: IDIOT! Do you always have to be sneaky like that?! Yoru: Sorry, didn't remember you were a wuss. And anyway, I've just been to some...secret mission... Anyway just come in! As the group is talking inside the house, suddenly Yoru glances to the side and throws a shuriken to seemingly nowhere, much to Douglas' horror... again. Douglas: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Do you want to kill me with horror or something?! Yoru: An assassin! Douglas: Yeah sure, just like y... Yoru: WATCH OUT! As the group ducks down from Yoru's sudden warning, a "shadow" flies above them while Yoru's jumping into the air and manages to throw a Shuriken to that "shadow". The shadow then stops flying around and reveals itself to be an Assassin Bloon (it's in Wikicool's "The Super Bloony Bloons Gang" blog post.) Assassin Bloon: So you found me out, huh?! Hah! So let's play fair and square from now on then. You can't win anyway. As the group prepares for Assassin Bloon's next attack while Douglas is fainting on the floor because he's a wuss, suddenly Assassin Bloon backs off, throws his sais and says: Assassin Bloon: Uh oh, looks like someone dangerous is coming! Later, folks! Assassin Bloon then disappears with a cloud of smoke, just like a ninja. The group's confused about the bloon's words, so they look out of the gate and sees a monkey in a red suit running towards them. The monkey seems familiar... Bill: Hey, isn't that... Douglas: GENERAL RAYMOND, THE RAY OF DOOM?!!! What's the Imperial Army doing here?!! Raymond (with a megaphone): ANNOUNCEMENT! ANNOUNCEMENT! Every civilian in Apesworth Town, please evacuate the town immediately! Yoru: Greetings, General Raymond! But why do we have to evacuate?! Raymond: No time to explain! Something really bad is coming here! Sean: Is that a ZOMG? Raymond: No, WORSE! Now just GO! QUICK! Let the dartling squad handle this! Yoru: Ok, ok! With Raymond's order, the group then runs out of Apesworth Town and to Runeshade Forest, as it's the closest place from Yoru's house. Chapter 2 -- END Profiles Unlocked! Sean Cortex the Sniper Monkey (Age: 31): A respected soldier of Apesworth Town. He has really good eyesight and tends to act cool. Yamino Yoru the Ninja Monkey (Age: 25): Actually a Japanese, but it's unknown when he came to Appire. Tends to act really sneaky and creepy, often suddenly showing up behind people, scaring scaredy-cats like Douglas. Assassin Bloon: A stealthy assassin sent by the Bloons. He'll only reveal himself when he's hit. Raymond Flare the Ray of Doom (Age: 42): General of the Appire's Imperial Army and leader of its Dartling Squad. He's very disciplined, powerful and is said to be the strongest monkey around. Category:Blog posts